BUFFY, BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER
by MRSSAVVYSPARROW
Summary: Buffy and the scooby gang try to deal with high school and saving the world from all sorts of evil!


~!~ A/N: YES THAT'S RIGHT I WRITE MORE THAN JUST POTC STORIES- ANYWAY HOPE YOU ENJOY MY ATTEMPT AT WRITING THIS BUFFY STORY! IF YOU LIKE IT, THEN THERE WILL BE MORE CHAPTERS TO COME- AS USUAL, I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS ON BUFFY (SPIKE SURE IS HOT THOUGH) SIGH. NEWAY! ENOUGH OF THIS RAMBLING. ENJOY! (  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"BUFFY, BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER" CHAPTER 1  
  
".And that's why you don't even go there." She said gruffly and expertly dusted the vampire in front of her.  
  
She sighed and held out Mr. Pointy as if speaking to him. "When will these guys ever learn?"  
  
She looked at it, and thought for a moment. "Guess that's all for today. Anyone else wanna play?" She called out and looked around the gravesite and shrugged her shoulders.  
  
She looked at her watch. "Well, I guess I'll be home just in time to-"  
  
"SLAYER! Its time you met your-"  
  
She turned around, "Yeah, yeah save it buddy I have an English test to study for." She said getting ready to pummel the vamp.  
  
He grinned, and she glared.  
  
"Let's go, SLAYER!"  
  
"Will ya stop callin' me that? It's BUFFY. What is wrong with you people? Oh- wait that's right! Your not really a person, your dead really, well you will be completely dead when I kill you in just a second." She said slyly and kicked the vampire into the brick wall.  
  
He grunted. "Oh YOUR GONNA PAY SLAYER!"  
  
"You never learn." She said and flipped him over. A fight ensued, and she finally got him. He turned to dust.  
  
"Got you." She said and smiled. She walked away triumphantly into the darkness and back to her house.  
  
**~**  
  
"BUFFY! BUFFY WAKE UP! Its seven o'clock!"  
  
Buffy groaned. "Do I have to?" She whined.  
  
"Yes, hunny get up!"  
  
Buffy looked at her mom and sat up in her bed. She sighed.  
  
"You know I heard the weirdest thing last night." She said sitting on Buffy's bed.  
  
Buffy raised and eyebrow and asked innocently, "What was that mom?"  
  
Joyce smiled, "It sounded like a loud thump. I hope your not having any boys over Buffy- no secrets in this house remember?"  
  
Buffy smiled, "Oh of course not mom. No secrets. I'm no secret gal." She said perkily.  
  
Joyce patted her arm. "How bout some breakfast before you go to school?" she asked.  
  
"Sure. I'll be down in a second." She said sighing. Joyce left the room. Buffy attempted to get out of bed. She cringed. "OW." She said, as she stood up. She looked at her left leg. It had a big bruise on it. "Oh wonderful." She said sarcastically looking in her mirror. "No skirts for awhile." She sighed.  
  
"Now remember Buffy, don't forget to turn in that payment for me!" Joyce called after Buffy as she quickly opened the car door.  
  
" I wont!" She said and rolled her eyes walking toward the steps of the school.  
  
"Buffster! Whats up?" A guys voice said behind her.  
  
"Hey Xander. Nothing much." She said smiling as he walked beside her.  
  
Willow and Oz joined them shortly after.  
  
"Hey Buffy, Xander." Oz said as they began walking toward the library.  
  
"Whats Giles gonna tell us today." Xander asked as he opened the door for them.  
  
"Some terrible evil is gonna get us and we only have one day to destroy it?" Buffy guessed. Willow laughed. "Ya most likely." She said as they walked in.  
  
"Hey Giles, whats up?!" Xander asked enthusiastically, Giles dropped some books.  
  
"Oh, my. Sorry. You just startled me." He said fixing his glasses and putting the books on the table.  
  
"Ya think?" Buffy asked and smiled.  
  
They all sat down.  
  
"So bring us the good news." She said.  
  
"Well, unfortunately-"  
  
"Oh my GOSH!" a loud voice erupted into the library.  
  
"Cordy. How nice of you to join us." Xander said.  
  
"Shut it Xander!" Cordy said flipping her hair, and smoothing her bright green mini skirt.  
  
"You guys will never guess what happened to ME last night!" She said dramatically.  
  
Giles looked at her irritably, wiping his glasses. "What is it Cordelia."  
  
"Yes, tell us your dilemma." Buffy said sighing.  
  
"Okay. I had just bought this totally hot Gucci red dress, with matching Jimmy Choo stilettos and I was planning on wearing it to homecoming, but then I noticed there was a tear in it! So-"  
  
"Does your story have a point to it?" Xander asked grinning at her.  
  
"I'm getting to it!" She said loudly.  
  
"As I was saying, so I took it to the Gucci store to get it fixed, and I walk in- and everyone is totally dead! I'm talking total chainsaw massacre. And in the moment of terror, I dropped my beautiful dress and I left it their. Oh my gosh isn't that just tragic? She asked looking around at the whole group for sympathy.  
  
"Umm- well ya." Willow said.  
  
"I mean, the whole people-getting-killed-thing." Willow said.  
  
"That was precisely what I was going to tell you all." Giles said putting his glasses back on.  
  
"Wow." Xander said looking impressed," So Cordy was a witness. What did these slaughtered people look like? Did they have bite marks on them or-"  
  
"Xander! Do you REALLY think I just stared and looked at them? I ran as fast as I could! I'm not Buffy." She exclaimed rolling her eyes.  
  
"Well, thanks Cordelia. How nice of you to say that." Buffy said and turned towards Giles.  
  
"So what kind of big bad are we talking about? Vampires, crazy kids who hate designer clothes trying to pull a prank-"  
  
"No no, I think it could be worse." Giles said shaking his head.  
  
"Well then, you guys look up stuff and I'll just- wait." Buffy said and smiled.  
  
"Very well then. But Buffy you should prepare yourself in case it is something more powerful." Giles said seriously.  
  
Buffy nodded. "Of course, its ALWAYS more powerful. For once, thanks for the clue, Cordy." She said and Cordy rolled her eyes.  
  
"Whatever. Don't you guys have any sympathy for the dress, though?"  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Bloody 'ell Dru, will ya knock it off?" Spike said angrily as Druscilla teased the hysterically- crying girl in front of her.  
  
" But Spikey, she's jus' so fresh." Dru said smiling at him tracing her long nail down his face.  
  
"I can hardly take 'er bloody yelling any more, Dru. Make 'er bloody stop." He said irritably and kicked the furniture in front of her making the girl scream.  
  
"Come, come now child. Hush and maybe we'll let you go." She cooed.  
  
The girl stopped, but her eyes were pleading.  
  
"Please, please let me go!" She said holding back tears.  
  
"Wrong answer, luv. We aren't letting you go." He said smiling at her and then Dru. They began to waltz, and the girl closed her eyes pretending it was all a nightmare.  
  
~*~  
  
"So, Buff- you gonna come to the Bronze tonight?" Xander asked as they ate their lunch on the steps of the school.  
  
Oz and Willow cuddled. "Ya Buffy it would be fun." She said as Oz wrapped his arms around her.  
  
Buffy looked down. "Um, I think I'm gonna patrol tonight. You can never be too careful." She said faking a smile, but thinking about Angel.  
  
"Oooh your going to 'patrol' I get it!" Willow said laughing. Xander and Oz looked at each other.  
  
"Um, ya." Xander said. The bell rang.  
  
"Well, time for oh so fun- History." Buffy said enthusiastically. Xander and Oz walked off to their classes. Willow stayed behind.  
  
"So you gonna do some smoochies with Angel tonight?" she asked eagerly.  
  
Buffy smiled, "Maybe. I'll call you later and fill you in on everything, Will don't worry." She said assuring her friend.  
  
Willow smiled, "Ok good! I mean, not good- but -"  
  
"Its ok Will." She said smiling. They parted their ways, and Buffy walked off to her class.  
  
"Miss Summers, can you tell the class what you and Miss Rosenburg are writing about?" a stern voice asked.  
  
Buffy and Willow looked up. Buffy put the note under her binder.  
  
"Well, um we were-" Willow stuttered.  
  
"Let me have that." The teacher snapped, and Buffy reluctantly handed it to her.  
  
"I don't think I am gonna patrol tonight. I think I'm just going to head to Angel's. Hopefully no vamps will get in my way. I still am wondering who the big bad is this time. Giles will be up all night." The teacher looked up, confused. The class laughed and Willow blushed.  
  
"That is all I will read. Miss Summers and Miss Rosenburg, the next time you want to talk about imaginary monsters- do it somewhere other than my class." The teacher said angrily as she ripped up the note and threw it in the trash.  
  
Buffy sighed. The bell rang. School was out.  
  
Willow and Buffy walked out of the class. "Wow. She sure was a grump today." Willow said seriously.  
  
"Oh well. I never liked her. She's like a female version of Schnider- Have a good night ok? I'm gonna try and leave here before Giles finds me." Buffy said smiling.  
  
"Ok. Have fun tonight!" Willow said grinning.  
  
~TBC~  
  
A/N : WHAT DO YOU THINK? SUGGESTIONS PLEASE! SINCERELY, MRSSSSAVVYSPARROW 


End file.
